


The Merry Go Around

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Let's Talk About Alec [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Changing Culture, Changing The Law, Clever Magnus Bane, Cultural Differences, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Friendship, Healing, High Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Power Dynamics, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Recovery, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jace is finally back after his ordeal with Valentine, Alec has gone to the Institute and Magnus has a plan to save him once and for all; Magnus doesn’t give up and he doesn’t need magic to win. In this battle of wits and power the Warlock proves he can beat the best of them!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Let's Talk About Alec [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606735
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1000





	The Merry Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced torture, Alec gets high on painkillers, discrimination against Downworlders, identity issues.

**Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings.** Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  


# The Merry Go Around

Jace woke up slowly which in and off itself was unusual. In addition, he was lying somewhere soft, warm, and nice. Suddenly he tensed as memory returned and he remembered the ship, Valentine, the beatings, the pain....

Jace sat up in bed with a jerk, looking around with a confused look, his hands fisting for a fight, his body tense and ready, expecting a fight or a beating or both. He looked around; he was in a nice bedroom with sunlight coming through the window, filled with silk sheets, decorations and objects d'art collected through hundreds of years from all across the globe. It was homey, elegant, rich, well-kept…and everything which was not his style.

“Where am I?” Jace asked aloud as he sat up in bed and just as he did, he remembered; he was at Magnus’ loft.

“Ah. You’re awake I see,” Magnus said with a smile as he entered the bedroom.

Magnus did a hand wave, conjuring up a tray with breakfast items that appeared on the bed next to Jace, including a plate with bread rolls, cheese, butter, croissant, bacon and eggs, a cup of coffee and a glass of juice.

“Alec! Where’s Alec?” Jace asked with a hint of panic, remembering how Alec had reached out to him, almost dying in the process until Jace had been able to reach him and recite their parabatai oath.

“He slept for hours, the poor boy, after you got here. He just left for the Institute about an hour ago,” Magnus explained, coming to sit on the bedside next to Jace.

“I need to go get him,” Jace insisted and made a movement as if to get out of bed.

Magnus put a firm but kind restraining hand on Jace’s shoulder.

“Not yet,” Magnus said strongly yet gently and when Jace allowed himself to relax again Magnus removed his hand.

“Eat something, gain your strength,” Magnus said, waving towards the tray with food.

“I’m ok,” Jace insisted and found he actually felt a lot better.

“I healed you; I healed Alexander and you both after you brought him back. Now don’t undo my handiwork and eat something,” Magnus commanded.

“What happened?” Jace asked, frowning as he tried to remember. He had reached Alec, recited the Oath, hugged him and been so scared Alec would not wake up. Then Alec had thankfully woken up and they had both been relieved and drained.

“You both passed out in each other’s arms after you pulled Alec’s soul back from the brink,” Magnus said with a worried note to his words. “I put you here, in my guestroom, and Alexander in my room after I healed you both.”

“Your room?” Jace questioned, not sure what to think about that.

“Don’t worry; we both just slept. I simply wanted to make sure he was safe,” Magnus reassured him with a hint of offence that he would take advantage of Alec in a weakened state.

Jace nodded in satisfaction to his reply.

“Thank you. For healing us both,” Jace said heartfelt.

Magnus nodded in response to the thanks.

“You had clearly been through quite an ordeal. I can see why Alexander would have worried about you now and also for your childhood years with such a man,” Magnus admitted with both worry and sympathy in his words.

“Valentine was always a hard teacher but it has made me the best,” Jace said honestly.

“Another time I will explain to you how excellence can be achieved through patience and kindness and not pain and suffering, but I have a feeling that lesson should also be explained to Alexander and likely all Shadowhunters,” Magnus said grimly.

“That sounds very….Mundane,” Jace said as respectfully as he could though his disbelief that such a method would work was clear in his words. That was not the Shadowhunter way; pain was the path to perfection. You failed then you did it over and over again till your hands bled and your body ached. He had been lucky that he was just naturally stronger, faster and quicker than most Shadowhunters and thus he often learned faster than most, therefore being able to avoid repeated punishments.

“We need to talk,” Magnus said seriously and did an annoying hand wave to the still untouched tray of food, looking at Jace pointedly.

Magnus had concluded not only Alec but at least Jace if not all of his newfound young Shadowhunter acquaintances needed protection and guidance and someone who would take care of them for they clearly did a rubbish job of that themselves!

Jace hesitated for a few seconds but Magnus just gave him a stern but patient look. With a sigh, Jace drank some of the juice before devouring the croissant.

“What about?” Jace asked after he had finished the croissant and tasted the coffee.

“Do you know what is going on?” Magnus asked.

“About what?” Jace asked, a bit puzzled.

“With Alexander?” Magnus elaborated.

“He injured himself trying to find me,” Jace admitted with a guilty look. His face showed his remorse and regret at knowing Alec had almost killed himself trying to get him back.

“Not that,” Magnus dismissed with a hand wave.

Though he had of course worried deeply for Alec and had only reluctantly supported his decision and helped him reach out for Jace in this manner that wasn’t what he meant. He was just happy that Luke had phoned him as soon as some of his people had seen Jace at the Hunter’s Moon so Magnus could portal there and portal Jace to the loft before the Clave got news of him. Inside his wards they should not be able to get any trace on him and Magnus wanted it to stay that way till he had found a solution to the open arrest order on Jace the Clave had released after branding him a traitor.

“Then what?” Jace asked a bit confused.

“In general. What he has done,” Magnus clarified.

Jace frowned, getting a bit annoyed and worried at the Warlock’s vagueness, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Alexander has claimed the right of the eldest. Do you know what this means?” Magnus asked intensely, looking at him searchingly.

“No,” Jace denied, his face draining of all blood, looking horrified at him.

“So you do know?” Magnus surmised.

Jace shook his head in denial and said in a shaky voice, “He wouldn’t.”

“Of course he would. Meeting him once and I knew even then he screamed self-sacrifice,” Magnus said darkly but with a hint of pride because sacrificing everything for those he loved was an integral of who Alec was and was one of many reasons he was so special.

“I would have known,” Jace insisted stubbornly, almost desperately but a part of his mind knew Magnus was right.

The one word that had always been good at describing Alec was self-sacrifice; it was just who he was, what made him Alec. He would give anything for others.

“Because you are parabatai?” Magnus questioned.

Jace nodded grimly, “Yes.”

“And you can’t close the bond?” Magnus asked, almost kindly, hating having to force Jace to accept this painful truth but it had to be done if they were to move to the next stage of his plan.

“Of course I can close the bond on my end,” Jace admitted.

“Then so can he,” Magnus reminded him, not unkindly.

“But….That would mean he took any punishment meant for me by the Lightwoods…and the Clave too!” Jace realized with horror.

He remembered back when he had first arrived to stay with the Lightwoods when he was ten, afraid to do something wrong, always on edge, unsure of the rules. Then when he was never punished he had pushed the boundaries more and more, testing the limits. Finally, when he was never punished he had found the confidence to be himself, to do what he wanted, to grow into the confident young man he was today, used to being the center of attention, used to being the best, used to being admired by the Lightwoods and everyone else.

“Yes,” Magnus admitted darkly, a hint of sympathy for Jace at realizing this now, of having to redefine his entire life…again.

“Did he do this for all of us?” Jace asked with a pained air but there was a pleading look in his eyes; he wanted, he needed, Magnus to say yes. It would be easier to bear if it had not just been for him.

Magnus nodded, “Yes. That lies in the claim. From what I have been able to figure out Alexander made the claim before you came to live with the Lightwoods.”

Jace was able to breathe a little again at hearing that.

“But…Izzy and I….all the stuff we did…does she know?” Jace asked agonized, thinking of the fun he had had with Izzy, how they had teased Alec with being boring when he had not joined them when they had snuck out to go clubbing, get drunk and in general pushing the limits with their small acts of rebellion.

Magnus shook his head, certain of this fact by now, “No.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? I could have endured. Why would he do that for me?” Jace asked puzzled and pained.

“You lived ten years with Valentine. I am certain he wanted you to have ten years of freedom, without pain,” Magnus explained kindly, starting to understand more and more how the young Shadowhunter’s mind worked and the better he got to know Alec the more he admired him – and wanted, needed, to protect him.

“So he took it upon himself instead. Damnit, Alec!” Jace swore hotly, briefly closing his eyes at the waves of hurt that washed over him at thinking how Alec would have suffered for him; for all of them.

Magnus gave Jace’s nearest forearm a reassuring squeeze but then said in a calm and even voice when he removed his hand, “Jace dear, I frankly have no time for your guilt or your panic.”

“What?!” Jace asked insulted, surprised that the glittery Warlock could come off that calculating.

“I have a plan,” Magnus revealed with a superior smirk.

“You have a plan?” Jace asked with both a hint of hope, disbelief and suspicion.

“The Clave apparently has two outstanding issues with Alexander. The first one is the perceived humiliation when he chose me over Lydia at the wedding. For this they have decided he should endure both aspects of the Agony rune; or rather my understanding is that Maryse got to choose on behalf of the Clave and settled on this,” Magnus explained darkly, forcing his fear and sympathy for Alec away. Alec needed him to be strong and find a real solution. He could not break down now.

“The Agony rune?” Jace asked strained and took a hand to his forehead in pain.

Jace knew of the rune of course; everyone did. It was made for punishments and did precisely that perfectly. He would not wish that rune upon his worst enemy and certainly never carved into Alec’s skin.

Magnus nodded grimly before he continued, “The second issue is your deflection to Valentine. The Clave seeks to restore their sense of honor and power.”

Jace knew precisely what Magnus was not saying.

Jace straightened and his body tensed as he said in a strong tone, “I can take it.”

“I’m sure,” Magnus said, calming him but then continued in a sympathetic but also grim tone, “Anyone who can survive Valentine for years can endure whatever the Clave throws at them. However, we also both know that Alexander is obviously never going to allow you to get punished, particularly not now after he just fought to get you back.”

“But I…” Jace protested.

“And obviously I won’t just sit back and let Alexander get hurt,” Magnus interrupted him with, his voice strong and even, his cat eyes briefly visible as he lost control of his glamour in his rage at the very idea of Alec getting hurt.

“So…” Jace asked a bit confused, raising an eyebrow questioning at him.

“So I have a plan,” Magnus declared again with a triumphant air.

“So you keep claiming,” Jace said sourly but with hope. “What’s the plan?”

“I saw the birthmark on your body,” Magnus explained as if that explained it all.

“What?” Jace asked, truly lost now.

“The star….on your shoulder,” Magnus elaborated and nodded towards his shoulder.

“So? It’s just a birthmark,” Jace said and shrugged, not seeing how that related to anything.

“I don’t think you are Valentine’s son at all,” Magnus revealed, a satisfied look on his face as he said it.

“Really?” Jace asked hopefully but with a hint of disbelief.

He certainly didn’t want to be Valentine’s son but he had been called so many names lately; he was no longer sure what to think or believe when it came to who he was.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“And this helps Alec how?” Jace asked, puzzled.

“Patience,” Magnus schooled and reached up a hand towards Jace’s face. “Can I see your earliest memories? Will you share them with me?” Magnus asked, waving the hand near his face for emphasis.

“Will it help Alec?” Jace asked suspiciously.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“Then go ahead,” Jace allowed because if it could help Alec then he was willing to do anything.

Magnus put his hand on Jace’s temple and said a spell under his breath. Images appeared inside Jace’s and Magnus’s minds; Jace’s first memories. Everything was dark and fuzzy but voices were coming through; a man and a woman’s voice. The couple was talking softly, lovingly and some words seemed spoken or rather whispered directly against the skin of the woman’s belly by the man – words like ‘my strong warrior’ and ‘my beautiful boy’.

“I can hear them. You are still in the womb and…..” Magnus said out loud, focusing on the voices and added, “Can you hear them?”

“That’s not Valentine’s voice,” Jace said with certainty, feeling a bit overwhelmed and breathless at experiencing this.

“Those are your real parents. Stephen and Céline Herondale,” Magnus told him as he removed his hand and the images and the voices died away.

“My….parents?” Jace said softly, in awe, blinking a few times, trying to calm down, tears at the edges of his eyes at the knowledge he had heard his dead parents’ voices.

“You are the grandchild of the current Inquisitor,” Magnus told him.

“I….I am a Herondale?” Jace asked in surprise and awe. The Herondale bloodline was even more prominent than the Lightwoods; it would basically make him royalty.

Magnus nodded, “Yes. The birthmark is the Herondale Star. All the males in that bloodline had it.”

“You sure?” Jace asked frowning, not wanting to be wrong again. “I have had three last names in almost as many months now; Wayland, Lightwood, Morgenstern …..and now Herondale.”

“I am 100% certain you are a Herondale. I knew your ancestor Will,” Magnus said with fond remembrance. Then he added thoughtfully, “Will actually looked almost identical to Alexander but then the Herondales and Lightwoods have intermarried a few times as I recall.”

Jace could see Magnus meant it and was certain he could trust the word of someone who had actually been there; who knew his own ancestors.

“Ok. So what now?” Jace asked with a determined look.

“Now I use this information towards the Inquisitor, your grandmother, to go save Alexander, save you both, from any potential fallout from this Valentine situation,” Magnus said determined as he rose from the bed.

Jace threw the covers aside, relived to find he was wearing boxers and walked after Magnus out of the bedroom and into the living room. Magnus was walking fast and did a hand movement and a portal appeared in the middle of the living room.

“I want to come. He is my parabatai,” Jace insisted stubbornly.

Magnus shook his head as he turned from the portal to watch Jace, “I will go talk to Imogen first. I think it is best I do this alone.”

“But I…” Jace protested.

“There is still an arrest order out on you. You helped more than you know. Thank you,” Magnus said heartfelt, smiling a bit.

“But….how can I ever repay him for shielding me like that throughout my upbringing?” Jace asked in a lost and pained tone.

Magnus just shook his head as he said honestly, “You can’t so just treasure him instead.”

Jace reflected on that for a moment before he nodded, determined to do just that as he replied, “I will.”

Magnus smiled at him before turning back towards the portal and walking through it, appearing right in the Inquisitor’s office in Idris.

Imogen jumped to her feet in surprise and shock as she saw Magnus exist a portal right before her desk.

“What? How did you get through the wards?” Imogen asked confused as she walked around her desk to face him.

The portal closed behind Magnus and he walked a few steps so they stood before each other.

“Who do you think taught those Warlocks who hired to put up your wards about wards in the first place?” Magnus said with a superior air.

Imogen frowned in annoyance but then crossed her arms over her chest, thinking she could just as well hear him out and then send him on his way.

“Magnus Bane. What do you want?” Imogen asked, leaning against her desk.

“I want to talk about Alexander,” Magnus replied calmly.

Whatever she had expected was not this, despite what had transpired at Alec’s planned wedding to Lydia.

“What about him?” Imogen asked confused.

“Currently the Clave seeks retribution in blood for Jace going with Valentine. I want you to rescind the order branding him a traitor and disband the claim of retribution,” Magnus said matter of fact.

Imogen looked at him as if he was crazy because surely he had to be to ask this.

“I can’t. It is a sacred transaction we are all duty-bound to follow to restore the honor lost in the misdeed,” Imogen explained as if to a child or a very stupid person; indicating she was unsure which category to put Magnus in for even asking this of her.

“I understand your culture,” Magnus informed her matter of fact.

“Then why should I do this?” Imogen asked honestly.

“Jace is your grandchild,” Magnus revealed.

Imogen looked shocked at him before her anger rose. How dared this Warlock use her dead family against her?! That was a low blow; even for a Downworlder!

“You lie!” Imogen hissed.

Magnus shook his head as he said calmly, ignoring her anger, “I knew you would not believe me so I will share his first memory.”

Magnus moved his hand towards her face and she instinctively pulled back a little from it.

“Will you let me do that?” Magnus asked.

Imogen hesitated but then nodded, curious despite herself, hopeful despite herself, “Yes.”

Magnus placed his hand on her nearest temple and mumbled the spell over his breath. Imogen saw and heard what Magnus and Jace had. When Magnus pulled his hand back and the images and voices died away Imogen looked clearly shaken but a smile was starting to appear over her lips.

“It was my son’s voice…he is indeed my grandchild!” Imogen exclaimed in wonder.

“He also has the Herondale Star on his shoulder; I am surprised this alone never alerted anyone to his true bloodline,” Magnus told her, his tone making it clear that while she might not have high thoughts regarding the intelligence of Downworlders he had little regard for the intelligence of Shadowhunters.

Imogen briefly closed her eyes to fight her emotions, feeling overwhelmed and filled with hope and joy for the future.

“What do you want?” Imogen asked matter of fact, knowing there could only be one reason for Magnus to tell her this; he wanted something in return.

“Claim Jace was coerced or under a spell when he went with Valentine and thus was not of sane mind and body. I will support your claim. Then renounce the punishment the Clave currently seeks,” Magnus demanded.

Imogen was silent for a moment, thinking it over in her head.

“The memory convinces me but it won’t convince the Clave. I can try and delay but I would not be able to clear Jace’s name and thus renounce the retribution without solid proof,” Imogen admitted with a hint of regret for she did not wish her own grandchild harmed in any way.

“But you can disband it?” Magnus asked to be sure, choosing not to point out how double standard he felt this whole thing was; now that Jace was of her own blood she was willing to do this but before then she had been one of the most verbal regarding getting his head on a platter, metaphorically speaking.

Imogen nodded and said in an arrogant tone, “I am the High Inquisitor and the Herondale bloodline has immense power with all the Houses who are represented in the Clave. I can see it done.”

Magnus nodded in satisfaction before commenting, “I expected as much. Power has always had privilege.”

“Is it not so for Warlocks too, Prince of Hell?” Imogen asked knowingly, knowing full well that Magnus could claim quite an impressive bloodline too on his father’s side.

Magnus accepted the observation with a nod of his head.

“What punishment does the Clave seek for Jace’s defection?” Magnus asked, frowning, expecting the price to be high but likely more humiliating than painful given the humiliation the Clave had surely felt when their best warrior had joined their worst enemy.

“Thirty lashes, carried out in the public square here in Alicante. I assume you ask because you expect Alexander Lightwood to offer to take the penance for Jace?” Imogen asked knowingly and Magnus nodded grimly. “In that case Jace would be expected to witness the punishment; the rest of the Lightwoods can attend as they choose.”

“Thirty lashes?” Magnus asked in an agonized tone, fighting to keep images of what such a punishment would look like from his mind’s eye. The very idea of Alec suffering like that was devastating to him. He knew Alec could bear it; he was strong. Magnus just didn’t want him to bear anything even remotely painful ever again.

“He will endure. He will be allowed to have his runes activated,” Imogen calmed him with.

Magnus gave her an irritated look.

“I know he will endure. I don’t want him to have to,” Magnus said between clashed teeth.

Imogen nodded, understanding that.

“Bring me proof of Jace’s bloodline and I can stop it. Until then I will try and delay it but if I can’t…” Imogen admitted, letting the rest remain unsaid.

“Then now, more than ever, you will of course be fine with Alexander’s sacrifice for it spares the man you now know is your grandchild,” Magnus ended her sentence for her in a dark tone.

Imogen gave him a strong look before she said, “Frankly, Warlock – yes. While I do not share Valentine’s methods, I do agree that the demon-blooded are dangerous and we should not mingle with them like Alexander seeks to. Nor is the relationship with a man appropriate when our race needs offspring.”

Magnus shook his head at her as he said, “Being gay is not a choice.”

Imogen didn’t reply, seeing that they would not agree on these matters.

“Mr. Bane….bring me proof of Jace’s linage and I can stop it. Otherwise not,” Imogen repeated calmly.

“What proof?” Magnus demanded to know, his voice sharp in annoyance of her ignorance.

“My son wore a necklace that disappeared after his death. Bring me that,” Imogen demanded.

“Would Jace have it?” Magnus asked hopefully, thinking aloud.

Imogen shook her head before she said, “No. Likely Valentine still has it since we can now be sure he murdered my son and daughter in law or at least were involved in their murder.”

Break through Valentine’s wards and magically steal a necklace. He could do this…somehow.

“I will get the necklace,” Magnus promised strongly, not caring what he had to do or how; he would do it.

Imogen nodded her approval as she replied, “Very well. I shall delay as long as I can.”

“When I return with the necklace I want you to work to change the law. Take Alec’s insights on this,” Magnus told her, thinking of the future now instead of just this current issue. If things didn’t change there was a great likelihood they would all find themselves back at this situation again at a later date.

“Change the law? How?” Imogen asked with a hint of confusion. Idris rarely changed any laws for any reason. Laws were in general considered unchanging, unmoving and permanent.

“Your concepts here in Idris of honor, duty and obligation are outdated. You can still have loyal soldiers without the cruelty you have here,” Magnus explained.

“I shall think about it,” Imogen promised, not really getting his point.

“Do that for if you don’t you will only keep creating more men like Valentine,” Magnus warned.

“What do you mean?” Imogen demanded to know.

“Valentine is not your problem; he is your symptom,” Magnus told her.

“Symptom? Of what?” Imogen asked, frowning.

“Of the bigotry and hatred you all here in Idris feel for the Demon-blooded just under the surface. As you, yourself, also just admitted to. If you don’t change that then sooner or later a new Valentine will rise and then another and another,” Magnus elaborated.

Imogen was thoughtful for a few moments, honestly thinking about it.

“I see your point. I will reflect further on this,” she admitted and Magnus nodded in satisfaction of that reply; it was the best he could hope for.

“Oh, and when this is done I never want you or the Clave or anyone else in Idris to ever even think of harming Alexander again or his family. They will be under my personal protection and thus the protection of demonic royalty so consider the consequences carefully if you should consider any action after this,” Magnus warned dangerously, his cat eyes briefly visible as his anger made him lose control for a few seconds.

“His parents?” Imogen questioned, confused, but unfazed by his anger.

Magnus shook his head, his expression hard as stone and his tone was harsh as he spoke, “No, do with them as you wish.”

Magnus’ expression softened a bit as he went on, “I mean his siblings – Isabelle, Max and Jace. Don’t even think of harming him or any of those three or I **will** kill you no matter whose grandmother you might be.”

Imogen gave him a searching look and saw the determination in Magnus’ face, the steel in his gaze then nodded briefly.

“I believe you,” she said calmly.

“You should,” Magnus warned.

“Very well. Give me the necklace as proof for the Clave regarding Jace’s linage and I will be able to have the order withdrawn so no punishment will be needed,” Imogen promised again and Magnus nodded in agreement to this.

“Very well. I will get it to you as soon as possible; I think I can have it to you within a few days. I have some markers I can call in that can help me breach any wards Valentine might have to get the necklace transported to me,” Magnus explained.

“Very well. I shall delay as long as I can,” Imogen promised.

“Now, I need to get back to Alexander. Goodbye, Inquisitor Herondale,” Magnus said formally and was about to make a portal to the New York Institute when Imogen’s voice stopped him.

“You can pick him up here,” Imogen told him.

“Here?” Magnus asked surprised, stopping the portal before it appeared.

Imogen’s eyes found the grandfather clock by the wall and noticed the time.

“I can see his punishment ended a few hours ago so he should he fine for transport,” she told him.

“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked confused, a hint of worry in his words.

“Alexander contacted me early this morning and wanted the Agony rune applied so that he could get the wedding episode resolved quickly. He came here to complete the punishment,” Imogen explained matter of fact.

Magnus frowned in worry and sympathy as he swore under his breath, “By Lilith!”

“I will take you to him and you can take him home. He will be in sickbay. They applied iratzes, healing runes, and sedated him after his allotted hours were up,” Imogen explained and walked past him to the door to her office.

“If you touch him after today in any way I will kill you,” Magnus warned, his cat eyes visible, as he caught up with her as they started to walk down the corridors of the building together.

“I understand but I can assure you he came freely and willingly and we are professionals here when it comes to punishments. The Agony Rune was designed specifically for this purpose,” Imogen calmed him, thinking his worry was because he didn’t understand how professional they were about this and not because Magnus could not bear the thought of Alexander in pain.

“I know. You people give even the worst Mundanes a run for their money,” Magnus said darkly.

“No more than any other race, I’m sure,” Imogen said as they entered the hospital wing of the building.

They walked past several closed doors to hospital rooms before Imogen stopped in front of a door and Magnus felt his worry and apprehension skyrocket.

“Here we are,” Imogen said unnecessarily as she opened the door to a hospital room. The room was sparsely decorated with a sink, a bed, two night tables and a chair.

Alec was laying in the bed and an older male, a medic judging from the white coat, was standing off to one side, papers in his hand.

“Oh no,” Magnus mumbled in pain and worry under his breath as he all but ran to Alec’s bedside.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly as soon as he reached him.

Magnus was relieved to find that Alec looked physically healed but his eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. Alec smiled widely when he saw him, his smile drunk and exaggerated.

“M….Magnus?” Alec asked happily, squeezing his nearest hand.

“Yes, darling. I am here,” Magnus reassured him, a lump in his throat at thinking how painful the Agony Rune would have been for him.

“I am so…shiny,” Alec said in a conspiratorially voice, sounding drunk, reaching up a hand towards his face but gave up halfway and instead just smiled at him, his eyes filled with affection and adoration. “You look so shiny. I love shiny.”

Magnus smiled warmly, reassuringly at Alec before he turned accusing eyes on the medic.

“I had to sedate him. After we use the Agony Rune the body and mind will have been torn to shreds over and over again. It is the only way to help reset both and wait for the healing runes to take effect,” the medic explained in a calm and professional voice.

The medic’s cold detachment really angered Magnus; no one should be that detached when another being was suffering, in particular someone who was barely more than a child! Imogen had been right; they clearly had this punishment thing down to an art form.

“I will take him from here,” Magnus said firmly, his cat eyes shining in warning for the medic and Imogen to stay clear.

“It’s fine. He can leave,” Imogen assured the medic when he seemed ready to protest.

The medic nodded and moved back as Magnus made a one-handed gesture and created a portal to his living room at his loft. He gave the medic and Imogen warned looks, his expression cold and closed. When he looked at Alec his expression changed completely to reflect only warmth and affection. Magnus scooped Alec up and into his arms, taking the cover of the hospital bed with him to have something to keep Alec wrapped up in.

“Magnus!” Alec said joyfully as if he just realized, again, that he was there. He smiled warmly at him as he put his arms around his neck and gave him a happy and sloppy kiss without hesitation and embarrassment as only a drunk person can, his lips ending up more on Magnus’ chin than his lips.

“Darling,” Magnus said affectionately, his heart melting from Alec’s kind and innocent gestures, using magic to make it easier for him to be able to carry Alec effortlessly.

“You…You are carrying me!” Alec suddenly realized, blushing a bit as he said it but smiling proudly as if he felt this was a very special and important thing.

“Do you mind?” Magnus asked softly, tenderly, as he walked through the portal with Alec in his arms.

“Not at all. Feel very safe,” Alec assured him and snuggled close, putting his head by Magnus’ shoulder.

“You are always safe with me,” Magnus assured him tenderly as the portal closed behind them, feverently hoping he could actually make such a promise.

“You are wonderful,” Alec said happily, tightening his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“You are amazing too, darling,” Magnus said lovingly as he kissed the top of Alec’s head.

Magnus had a determined look on his face as he sat on the sofa with Alec in his arms, letting some healing magic enter him just to be on the safe side. He would find that damned necklace and he would ensure, somehow, the laws actually changed for good so he could be certain Alec would never again be in any danger.

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head and tightened his arms around him, holding him safe and close in a both protective and possessive manner. He would protect Alec; from himself and also from what he had been taught to believe. No matter what Magnus would always be there for Alec and he would always, always, see him through whatever challenges he might be facing, now and in the future.

The end - continues in part 6

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post more often so hopefully some people can enjoy these stories during these difficult times and have some moments of relaxation.  
> Comments and kudos would mean a lot to me so if you are enjoying this series please let me know.


End file.
